Sans
Enterance Let's Just get to the Point Sans appears as a silhouette and says the line in his textbox. He then jumps out of the shadows Special Attacks Neutral B: Gasterblaster Sans will summon his Gasterblaster and shoot a big laser. The Gasterblaster appears in a random spot but you can change the direction. If you have enough damage, You can summon more than one Side B: Force Swipe Sans will lift up his arm and turn a random opponent blue. Move the joystick to move the opponent around. You can tap down to slam an opponent down repeatedly. You can't throw off an opponent to the side or up. Opponents will be free after 5 seconds Up B: Dodge the Bones Sans will get a lift with random bones. Opponent will get damaged from each bone. The blue bones can't do damage though. If you press B, Sans will throw a bone Down B: MISS Sans will slide back if an opponent tries to attack him. He can also run into an opponent behind him. Unlike Captain N's Down B, He can only slide once. If you use the move to much, Sans will Fall Asleep Final Smash: Sans is Sparing Sans decides to spare the opponent. Sans gives out a hug gesture to the opponent. Once they get close to sans, They instantly get K.O.ed by a bone cage Alt. Final Smash: Ultra Sans If Sans is at 200% and on his last stock, He will turn into his Ultra form and take up the top of the screen. He can grab opponents and shoot them with red lasers and throw them away. After 20 seconds pass, Sans will turn back to normal K.O. Sounds KOSFX1: Ugh! KOSFX2: Oh! StarKOSFX: Your having a bad Tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii- ScreenKOSFX: Oh.........Wow! Taunts Up: *Told a Joke Pose* Side: *Winks* Down: Wow. Sounds like you're really working yourself... Down to the bone. Victory Options Victory 1: Geeeet Dunked On Victory 2: *Drinks Ketchup* Victory 3: *Told a Joke Pose* Lose: *Sitting with a scar over his chest* Other Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - Telekenetic Shove *Dash Attack - Bone-Head *Forward tilt - Trom-BONE *Up tilt - Bone Up *Down tilt - Bone Attack Down *Side Smash - Lunges bones forward *Up Smash - Rises bones upward *Down Smash - Summons bones downward Aerial Attacks *N-Air - Temmie Vibrate *F-Air - Bone Forward *B-Air - Bone Back *U-Air - Bone Up *D-Air - Gaster Blast down Throws *Grab - Grabs with one arm out *Pummel - Punch *Forward Throw- Throw forward *Back Throw - Throw back *Up Throw - Telekeneticly throws upward *Down Throw - Summons Papyrus to stomp down on the opponent Other Attacks *Ledge attack: Bone *100% ledge attack: Smaller Bone *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Logo Flowey Victory Theme Undertale - Dog Song (Sped Up) (When you lose to Sans) Kirby Hat Sans' Face and Jacket Snake Codec TBA Colors and Costumes * Default (B) * Battle sprite colors * Papyrus colors ® * Frisk colors * Undyne colors * Chara colors * Mettaton colors * Flowey colors (G) * Underfell Sans * Underswap/Blueberry Sans Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Unlockable Characters Category:Undertale Category:Video Game Characters Category:Male Category:Video Movesets Category:Celebrities Category:Hero Category:Underground Category:Internet Meme Category:Interests Era Category:Scrapped Characters